Season One
Season One of Fancy Nancy aired between July 13, 2018 and August 9, 2019, counting with 48 segments and 1 special divided into 25 half-hour episodes. On iTunes and Amazon, Disney divided into two volumes, counting with 13 and 12 half-hour episodes, respectively. Disney also released a DVD with the first 6 half-hour episodes called "Fancy Nancy: Volume 1". Later, Disney Plus added this season to its catalog at lauch day in the US (November 12, 2019.) Episodes Perfil.jpeg|"Chez Nancy" (July 13, 2018)|link=Chez Nancy School de Fancy.jpeg|"School de Fancy" (July 13, 2018)|link=School de Fancy Tea Party Trouble.jpg|"Tea Party Trouble" (July 13, 2019)|link=Tea Party Trouble Bonjour Butterfly.jpg|"Bonjour Butterfly" (July 13, 2019)|link=Bonjour Butterfly Nancy's Ooh La La Spa.jpg|"Nancy's Ooh La La Spa" (July 20, 2018)|link=Nancy's Ooh La La Spa Nancy Goes to Work.jpg|"Nancy Goes to Work" (July 20, 2018)|link=Nancy Goes to Work Nancy Versus Dudley.jpg|"Nancy Versus Dudley" (July 27, 2018)|link=Nancy Versus Dudley Nancy Makes Her Mark.jpg|"Nancy Makes Her Mark" (July 27, 2018)|link=Nancy Makes Her Mark Nancy's Devine Sleepover.jpg|"Nancy's Devine Sleepover" (August 3, 2018)|link=Nancy's Devine Sleepover Nancy's Sacre Bleu Fondue.jpg|"Nancy's Sacré Bleu Fondue" (August 3, 2018)|link=Nancy's Sacré Bleu Fondue Nancy's Dog Show Disaster.jpg|"Nancy's Dog Show Disaster" (August 10, 2018)|link=Nancy's Dog Show Disaster The Case of the Disappearing Doll.jpg|"The Case of The Disappearing Doll" (August 10, 2018)|link=The Case of The Disappearing Doll La Danse of Friendship.jpg|"La Danse of Friendship" (August 17, 2018)|link=La Danse of Friendship Shoe La La!.jpg|"Shoe La La!" (August 17, 2018)|link=Shoe La La! Camp Fancy.jpg|"Camp Fancy" (September 14, 2018)|link=Camp Fancy Nancy's Vanity D'Art.jpg|"Nancy's Vanity D'Art" (September 14, 2018)|link=Nancy's Vanity D'Art Toodle-oo, Miss Moo.jpg|"Toodle-oo, Miss Moo" (September 21, 2018)|link=Toodle-oo, Miss Moo Nancy Clancy, Starmaker!.jpg|"Nancy Clancy, Starmaker" (September 21, 2018)|link=Nancy Clancy, Starmaker Le Café Parfait.jpg|"Le Café Parfait" (September 28, 2018)|link=Le Café Parfait Mademoiselle Mom.jpg|"Mademoiselle Mom" (September 28, 2018)|link=Mademoiselle Mom Nancy's Costume Clash.jpg|"Nancy's Costume Clash" (October 5, 2018)|link=Nancy's Costume Clash Nancy's Ghostly Halloween.jpg|"Nancy's Ghostly Halloween" (October 5, 2018)|link=Nancy's Ghostly Halloween Grow Up, Jo Jo!.jpg|"Grow Up, Jo Jo!" (October 19, 2018)|link=Grow Up, Jo Jo! Nancy's Supréme Night Out.jpg|"Nancy's Supréme Night Out" (October 19, 2018)|link=Nancy's Supréme Night Out Ice Skater Extraordinaire.jpg|"Ice Skater Extraordinaire" (November 2, 2018)|link=Ice Skater Extraordinaire Nancy L'Artiste.jpg|"Nancy L'Artiste" (November 2, 2018)|link=Nancy L'Artiste Vive La Révolution!.jpg|"Vive La Révolution!" (November 16, 2018)|link=Vive La Révolution! Million Dollar Minnow.jpg|"Million Dollar Minnow" (November 16, 2018)|link=Million Dollar Minnow Au revoir, Jean-Claude.jpg|"Au Revoir, Jean-Claude" (November 30, 2018)|link=Au Revoir, Jean-Claude Je Spy With My Little Eye.jpg|"Je Spy With My Little Eye" (November 30, 2018)|link=Je Spy With My Little Eye Nancy and the Nice List.jpg|"Nancy and the Nice List" (December 14, 2018)|link=Nancy and the Nice List Screenshot 20190111-163215.png|"What's Bugging Nancy?" (January 11, 2019)|link=What's Bugging Nancy? Screenshot 20190111-163250.png|"Nancy Clancy, Pet Psychic!" (January 11, 2019)|link=Nancy Clancy, Pet Psychic! Screenshot 20190201-161105~01~01.png|"Nancy, La Poéte" (February 1, 2019)|link=Nancy, La Poéte Mon Amie..-0. Grace?|"Mon Amie... Grace?" (February 1, 2019)|link=Mon Amie... Grace? The Amazing Adventure of Grammy and Poppy.jpg|"The Amazing Adventures of Grammy and Poppy" (February 22, 2019)|link=The Amazing Adventures of Grammy and Poppy Un, Deux, Cha Cha Cha.jpg|"Un, Deux, Cha Cha Cha!" (February 22, 2019)|link=Un, Deux, Cha Cha Cha! The Imaginary Invalide.jpg|"The Imaginary Invalide" (March 8, 2019)|link=The Imaginary Invalide Nancy Hops to It!.jpg|"Nancy Hops to It!" (March 8, 2019)|link=Nancy Hops to It! Nancy's Friendship Faux Pas.png|"Nancy's Friendship Faux Pas" (April 5, 2019)|link=Nancy's Friendship Faux Pas Nancy's Parcel Purrrsuit.png|"Nancy's Parcel Purrsuit" (April 5, 2019)|link=Nancy's Parcel Purrrsuit Easter_Bonnet_Bug-A-Boo.jpg|"Easter Bonnet Bug-A-Boo" (April 12, 2019)|link=Easter Bonnet Bug-A-Boo The_Great_Easter_Bunny_Stakeout.jpg|"The Great Easter Bunny Stakeout" (April 12, 2019)|link=The Great Easter Bunny Stakeout In the Know With Nancy.jpg|"In the Know With Nancy" (June 07, 2019)|link=In the Know With Nancy Nancy's Parfait Pony.jpg|"Nancy's Parfait Pony" (June 07, 2019)|link=Nancy's Parfait Pony Nancy's BFF Babysitter.jpg|"Nancy's BFF Babysitter" (July 19, 2019)|link=Nancy's BFF Babysitter Let's Break a Deal!.jpg|"Let's Break a Deal" (July 19, 2019)|link=Let's Break a Deal Arts and Crafty.jpg|"Arts and Crafty" (August 09, 2019)|link=Arts and Crafty Super Nancy.jpg|"Super Nancy" (August 09, 2019)|link=Super Nancy Volumes Volume 1 (Digital): Meet Fancy Nancy! Six-year-old Nancy is a lovable young girl who likes to be fancy in everything. From her advanced vocabulary to her creative, elaborate attire, she transforms the ordinary into the extraordinary! Excited to experience what the magnificent world has to offer, Nancy uses her ingenuity and imagination as she learns that while life doesn’t always go as planned, it’s important to celebrate the differences that make everyone unique. Volume 1 (DVD): Grab some glitter, add a dash of "ooh la la," sprinkle in original songs and...Voila! Get set to pour on the fun with FANCY NANCY. With her love of all things fabulous, fancy and French, this little lady can change bland into chic. All it takes is boundless imagination, help from friends and family, and a sunny point of view that celebrates the differences that make everyone unique and magnifique!. Volume 2: Fancy Nancy returns with more magnifique (that's French for "magnificent") episodes! In order to become a synchronized swimmer, Nancy must face her fear of going underwater. Then, Nancy thinks she hears her parents plotting to give away the family dog! Nancy struggles to accept Bree's un-fancy interest in bugs, partners with Grandpa for a dancing competition and battles a case of writer's block! And when Nancy struggles to make Santa's "Nice List", she learns the true meaning of Christmas. Ooh la la! Season One (Disney Plus): Follow Fancy Nancy on her adventures with family and friends as she finds the extraordinary in the ordinary, and with a little imagination, transforms the plain into the exquisite! External Links * Watch Fancy Nancy: Season One on Disney Plus (Worldwide) * Buy Fancy Nancy: Volume 1 DVD on Amazon (US)https://www.amazon.com/Fancy-Nancy-Artist-Not-Provided/dp/B07HGQ53DV * Buy ''Fancy Nancy, Vol. 1 ''on Amazon (US)https://www.amazon.com/Fancy-Nancy-Volume-1/dp/B07F64SZSR * Buy ''Fancy Nancy, Vol. 2 ''on Amazon (US)https://www.amazon.com/Fancy-Nancy-Volume-2/dp/B07KLZF9PW * Buy ''Fancy Nancy, Vol. 1 ''on iTunes (US)https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fancy-nancy-vol-1/id1396677510 * Buy ''Fancy Nancy, Vol. 2 ''on iTunes (US)https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fancy-nancy-vol-2/id1439828722 Category:Seasons Category:Season 1